


In Every Other World

by totally_loca



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_loca/pseuds/totally_loca
Summary: In a parallel world where Valentine's war has segregated New York a certain warlock and shadowhunter find each other.





	In Every Other World

**Author's Note:**

> For [computergecko](http://computergecko.tumblr.com/)

Alec paused at the entry to a dimly lit alley, a small movement capturing his attention.  
“Alec come on.” Jace whined when he realised the other man was no longer beside him.  
“You go ahead, I’ll see you back at home.” Alec replied, still distractedly staring down the alley. Jace rolled his eyes but left him to it. Another small movement directed Alec’s attention to the large dumpster only a few metres down, and he stepped towards it cautiously. It was late, he and Jace had been heading home from midnight patrol, so anyone out this late was probably up to no good or in trouble. Alec hoped it was the latter.  
He still wasn’t sure which it was when he found a man slumped against the wall. “Hey, are you alright?” he called, keeping a few paces back as another small movement from the man caused light to reflect off the blade clenched tightly in his fist.  
The man rolled his head around to look up at Alec, an assessing sweep from feet to head. “I’m fine, soldier boy, just a little tired.” he answered, a bitter smirk twisting his lips.  
Alec bristled at ‘soldier boy’ but stepped closer, taking ‘a little tired’ to be an understatement when the man’s words slurred together, and his eyes fluttered shut despite his obvious apprehension over Alec. Alec crouched in front of him but didn’t touch, he was dressed for battle, in a way Alec knew Isabelle would appreciate, practical but stylish, with a still perfect sweep of black eyeliner and faintly shimmering cheeks completing the look. The lack of obvious runes and the fact he was hiding in an alley relatively close to the barrier all pointed to downworlder, but Alec only felt the need to help. “Can I help you get somewhere?”  
The man’s eyes shot open and he stared at him. Alec shifted, “Just, you look like you’ve had a tough night and I assumed you wouldn’t want to stay here.” The ‘it’s not safe’ stayed unspoken but both knew. The downworlder’s eyes narrowed before he nodded, holding out the hand not gripping the knife.

They were nearly at the divide, the man’s arm slung over Alec’s shoulder and Alec’s around his waist, when he spoke, “Why are you doing this? You must have realised what I am?”  
Alec glanced over in time to see his eyes slide into golden cat’s eyes. His breath caught and the downworlder - the warlock - blinked, his eyes returning to chocolate brown. “They’re beautiful.” Alec murmured without thinking, and blushed when the man looked at him strangely. He looked forward again and resumed their half walk, half stumble on.

“There’s something about you.” Alec shrugged, finally answering the warlock’s question when the man tugged them to a halt. “I don’t know why, but I know I can trust you.”  
“This war has been going on for a long time, probably about as long, if not longer than you’ve been alive, so you’ll have learnt the rhetoric, but weren’t you taught that no downworlder is to be trusted?” He replied sarcastically.  
“You’re right, except I guess you’re lethal with that blade and you haven’t once attempted to attack me.”  
The man nodded his head at Alec’s back. “Same for your bow and arrows. I’ve heard of you, Alec Lightwood. You’re one of Valentine’s perfect soldiers.”  
Alec started, disconcerted at being recognised. The man flashed his cat’s eyes again and recognition stirred. “You’re Magnus Bane.” he gasped, unconsciously tensing, although he didn’t step back.  
“Well done,” Magnus purred. “And you’re right, there’s something about you that tells me I can trust you too. But even so, you had better leave me here and hurry home. I’m sure your family will be worrying by now.”  
“You’re right.” Alec shifted, not wanting to leave.  
“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said gently, stepping away unsteadily, “I’ll be seeing you.”

Alec evaded Jace’s questions when he got back, grabbing a tablet and skimming through the evening’s reports. He found the right skirmish just as Jace got fed up with being ignored and stomped off. The report was brief with Magnus flagged up as being there, a note stating he had engaged only in defensive magic, staying back to cover his fellow downworlders’ escape. The downworlders were apparently a scouting party of some description and the patrol had caught them by surprise. The downworlders hadn’t attacked but retreated under Magnus’ cover, leaving no casualties on either side. Except for Magnus himself, Alec thought. The downworlders hadn’t attacked. That fact stuck with Alec: it was stated in the report. But they’d always been led to believe that downworlders would always attack first, their demon ancestry demanding blood. Wandering back to his room he thought back upon all the skirmishes he’d been involved in recently - it was fifty fifty as to who attacked first. And he too had written that into his own reports, he’d just never really considered what that meant.

Alec was still occupied with thoughts of the warlock the following morning, so much so that he bumped into Isabelle coming out of her room. Making a split-second decision he dragged her back inside.  
Isabelle yelped as she was pulled off balance. She arched an eyebrow when Alec shut the door with a snap and leant back against it so no one else could enter. “What’s wrong, big bro?”  
“What do you know about Magnus Bane?”  
“The warlock?” At Alec’s nod, Isabelle narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. “He’s a High Warlock, so he must be pretty powerful. He’s been alive for centuries supposedly.”  
“So he would have been around when Valentine declared war?”  
“I think he was among the first to fight back. He helped organise the downworlders into cohesive unit. From the Clave’s account he’s extremely dangerous.” Isabelle rolled her eyes indicating her opinion of the Clave. Isabelle often got in trouble with their parents for questioning why the Clave had washed their hands of Valentine, letting him have his own little kingdom based on his idea of shadowhunter purity. Even Isabelle wasn’t brave enough to question Valentine publicly but at every opportunity in private she did, particularly over why he was maintaining his war when the downworlders had made it impossible for him to win. It was crazy, but meeting Magnus for that brief moment had made him seriously wonder if maybe Isabelle had a point.

He wandered over to her dressing table and fiddled with a lipstick until she took it from him. “Why the interest?”  
“I met him last night.” Alec admitted, glancing at his sister.  
She gasped, a teasing smile pulling at her lips. “And you didn’t bring him in? Better not let anyone else know about that.”  
Alec shifted uncomfortably. “It didn’t seem right. He was just...there.”  
“Tell me what happened.” Isabelle encouraged, her smile gentling when he looked over at her.  
“Apparently there was a group of downworlders over this side of the wall and one of the patrols found them. He protected the downworlders allowing them to escape but injured none of us. But he must have exhausted himself because I found him collapsed behind a dumpster. I helped him back to the wall.”  
Isabelle laughed, “he must have made an impression. Was he very grand? Did he seem scary?”  
“Not really,” Alec scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck, “he just seemed tired, and weary in general.” He thought for a moment. “You would have liked his clothes and makeup.”  
“I think I’d be tired if I’d been fighting a war for 25 years.”  
Alec hummed in response, picking up a bracelet and wondering just why he hadn’t brought Magnus in. It had occurred to him but had been quickly pushed aside when, as he’d told the warlock, his instincts had to be to trust the downworlder. He hadn’t liked seeing him hurt, had considered him a man before a downworlder, something he’d never done before. Isabelle laughed again, delighted with his distraction, and gave him a quick hug before pulling him out towards the control centre so they weren’t late for the day’s briefing. 

Alec saw Magnus a suspicious amount over the next week or so. At first it was just glimpses of him disappearing around a corner, but then whenever Alec tried to catch up with him, or happened to be on his own, he paused and let the shadowhunter fall into step. They walked around the shadowhunters’ city aimlessly, always on the lookout for patrols, but Alec had a feeling the warlock knew the area well. The talking came gradually, a casual observation here and there until it develops into full blown conversations. They avoided the war, and Alec avoided talking about his parents but shared countless stories about his siblings. Magnus, for his part, avoided talking about the prejudices his kind faced from the Clave that led to the war, but told Alec wild tales about his travels around the world pre-war and his found family. Alec was having trouble reconciling Magnus with the tales he had always been told about warlocks. Before Magnus he’d never spoken to a downworlder as an equal before. He’d fought them and questioned them, but they’d never been human, just demon faced entities to be destroyed on command. Yet Magnus was nothing like Alec had ever known, he was kind and genuinely interested in what Alec had to say. The way Magnus gave him his full attention made Alec want to adjust his collar. Slowly, Alec began thinking of their walks as dates, especially when Magnus started walking him back to the Institute, melting back into the shadows when they got close like he was a cat, not only had cat’s eyes. Magnus considered them dates too.

~~  
One evening Alec was out on patrol with Isabelle when they rounded a corner and jolted to a halt. Magnus was leaning against a wall idly creating patterns out of magic. Isabelle started to reach for her whip, but Alec put a hand out to stop her. She raised an eyebrow at him but paused.  
“Hello Alexander.” Magnus all but purred, turning to look at them both properly.  
“Magnus.” Alec felt Isabelle relax next to him and knew without looking she was watching with curiosity tinged with barely concealed amusement. When they said nothing else, just stared at each other, she snorted and offered a hand. “I’m Isabelle, Alexander’s sister.”  
Magnus tore his gaze away from Alec to stare at her hand in shock. He recovered when she wiggled her fingers and shook her hand firmly. “Hello Isabelle.”  
She looked him up and down, “Alec was right, I definitely appreciate your style.” She grinned at the warlock, and in a subtle movement flashed a white pin hidden inside her jacket lapel at him.  
Magnus laughed, relaxing fully in the presence of two Lightwoods, something he never thought would happen. He turned back to Alec, smiling, “I was wondering, Alexander, if I could steal you away for an hour or so.”  
Alec’s immediate thought was to say yes, he wanted to spend more time with him, but he hesitated, being out on patrol with Isabelle.  
Isabelle nudged him in the side, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Go,” she urges, “I’ll cover for you, and yes,” she continued when he opened his mouth to protest, “I’ll be safe, Clary’s patrol is just around the corner. I’ll meet up with her.” When he still hesitated, she pushed him towards Magnus. “Go, not everything is black and white, Alec.” She was gone back around the corner before he could say anything more.

Magnus was watching him, smiling. “I like your sister. Shall we?” He indicated a direction with a flourish of a hand.  
Alec nodded dumbly, following the warlock who moved with purpose for once through the shadowhunter territory. They stopped in front of a tall building, one that was old and abandoned but looked like it had once been loved. Magnus glanced around before he tugged aside one of the boards blocking the front door and motioned Alec in. Alec gave Magnus a sceptical look but ducked inside. Magnus followed and waved a hand to replace the board, concealing their presence. Magnus headed towards the stairwell, making a complicated movement with his hands and Alec gaped as it became whole again. He knew warlocks had magic in varying degrees, but he’d only ever seen it used in the context of battle. Seeing Magnus use so much of it so easily for mundane things was baffling. Grinning at Alec’s reaction, Magnus started up the stairs, pausing a few steps up, “Coming?”  
Alec shook himself out of his stupor and trailed the warlock up the stairs.

They trekked all the way up to where the penthouse apartment once stood. Now there was a door hanging from its hinges and a mass of broken floorboards instead of an entrance hall, similar devastation visible further into the apartment. Magnus carefully picked his way to the door and ran a hand sadly down the door frame. “This used to be my home.” The words were little more than a whisper.  
Alec stepped up behind him, uncertain of what to say. Instead he touched Magnus’s shoulder gently.  
Magnus looked back and gave him a tight smile. “Want to see what it looked like originally?”  
Without waiting for an answer, the warlock waved his hands and once again Alec was gaping at the warlock’s prowess. Within moments the floor was restored, and intact, beautiful furniture filled the rooms. The corridor from the entrance hall opened into a living room, which in turn opened out onto an intricate balcony. As though hypnotised Alec drifted forwards, glancing back at Magnus awestruck, until he was stood braced against the balcony wall, staring out over New York. The barrier glistened in the distance, reminding him of their reality. “Are we safe here?” He asked without urgency, somehow knowing the warlock would put him in no intentional danger.  
“The building is glamoured to look as rundown as it did before.” Magnus assured him, joining him on the balcony.

After a long moment staring out over the city, Alec spoke up, “I’m sorry.”  
“For what?” Magnus relaxed against the balcony, turned slightly towards Alec.  
Alec shrugged. “That you lost your home. That we’re still fighting.”  
“Half the downworlder population lived on this side of the wall, as some of you lived on what’s now ‘our’ side. So many people, downworlder and shadowhunter, never got to go home. All because of one madman’s idea. For too long it was a living hell in the centre of this city. Worryingly enough the situation right now is the most settled it’s been for twenty years. The patrols you do now are not the same as actual battles, and the skirmishes we get into now are nothing like the open warfare from when you were little.” Magnus turned away, his hands clenched tightly on the concrete in front of him.

Alec reached out but let his hand fall before he made contact. He wanted to comfort Magnus but didn’t feel like he had the right. He should have listened to Isabelle sooner, but he also knew that if he’d never met Magnus he would have carried on blindly believing Valentine’s rhetoric no matter what his sister said. The reminder of the war, that they’d have to stay hidden to be together, was jarring when all he wanted to do was to touch and kiss the warlock, something he’d never wanted with anyone else before. “Why didn’t you leave?” he asked timidly, “You could portal anywhere in the world. So could half the other downworlders.”  
“New York is our home. Why should we let Valentine win? Many of us will outlive him and we have hope that when he dies something better will happen.”  
Alec balked, “That's a long time to wait.”  
Magnus shrugged, still looking out over the city blindly. “We’ve got time and a barrier that keeps us safe. And already, my hope in the next generation is being proved - I have a cute shadowhunter to get to know.”  
Alec blushed and looked away.

“Your magic is amazing. The ease at which you restored this place was stunning.” Alec offered after a beat of silence.  
“Yeah?” Magnus smiled flirtatiously, moving close enough that Alec could feel his breath although Magnus was careful not to touch. Alec reached out to pull him in, but paused just shy of touching glancing up for permission. Magnus nodded, his smile softening, and finally they were embracing. Neither was entirely sure who initiated the kiss, but then that’s what they were doing, passionately, with no space between their bodies. Eventually they had to pull apart for breath, foreheads pressed together, huffs of laughter brushing each other's lips.  
Magnus sighed. “You were entirely unexpected Alexander, and I really don’t want to let you go. No matter what the rest of our worlds think.”

~~  
Over the next few months the penthouse became their safe haven. Very few people knew of its existence and they trusted their own secret keepers. There they discovered each other, learnt what made each other tick, what they would be doing if they weren’t at war. Magnus made Alec think and long for a life he’d never known, and potentially would never know. They learnt to love each other too, finding new things that made them fall each time they were together. The penthouse meant they could do so without anyone sticking their noses in or judging them. It felt like home in a way the Institute ever had to Alec.

Leaving that little bubble of domesticity to go back to their fractured world was getting harder each time they had to do it. Being together was dangerous and the real world was just outside the window, sometimes quite literally; there were times they could hear or even see the clashes far beneath them. Alec often wanted to go and help but he was no longer sure on which side. Magnus had proven Valentine’s doctrine wrong in so many ways that Alec no longer believed a word that came out of the man’s mouth. Sometimes he wondered where Isabelle’s wisdom had come from, but it was still safer not to ask.

~~  
Alec laughed as Magnus pulled him through the portal. He loved their trips; it was an escape from playing the perfect soldier, for just him and the man he loved. They’d been all over the world; Tokyo, Paris, Rome, Melbourne, Lima, Cape Town. This time they were in Alicante, the Spanish city, not the shadowhunter capital, and Alec knew Magnus had chosen it with his tongue firmly in cheek, the smirk on his face as he turned to face Alec only adding to this conclusion. Alec couldn't help it, he swayed in to kiss him. Magnus laughed for a moment and then settled into the kiss, cupping Alec’s face and pressing into him. Alec's smile was wonderstruck when they pulled apart and Magnus laughed softly, trailing his hand down Alec’s arm to his hand and tugging him further into the city.

Leaving New York so late at night meant it was morning in Spain so they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast of chocolate and churros. They played footsie and stole bites of each other's food; Alec laughing at Magnus’s offended face when he automatically slapped his hand away like Magnus was Jace or Max. It was always thrilling to be so open with each other and to have no fear of anyone they knew seeing them.

After breakfast they played tourist and wandered up to the Castillo de Santa Barbara. They meandered up via Barrio de la Santa Cruz, holding hands and taking pictures in front of the most garishly coloured houses and then up through L’Ereta Park. Again, they took more than enough pictures of each other, as well as the spectacular views of the city. When they finally reached the castle they climbed to the top of the tower and took a series of silly selfies, the city and shimmering sea a spectacular background. They both hoarded the pictures they took, staring at their favourites with mixed feelings every night they are apart.

Alec let out a sigh as they paused at one of the Park’s many viewpoints on their way back down.  
Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand. “What’s wrong, darling?”  
“I don't want to go back.” Alec pouted, leaning into Magnus.  
“No?” Magnus teased. “Should we just stay here instead?”  
Alec nodded and then shook his head. “Or we could carry on travelling. Visit any city where there's no war.”  
“Find somewhere that's just ours and no one knows us?” Magnus suggested, with a smile.  
Alec nodded vigorously.  
Magnus laughed and kissed his nose. “You’d miss New York.”  
“Not New York, Izzy and Max yes, maybe Jace and Clary on a bad day.” Alec grinned over at Magnus, before sobering again. “I don't know New York without fighting.”  
It was Magnus’s turn to sigh and he hugged the other man tightly, as they stared out over a shimmering sea with thoughts lodged in the world they’d momentarily escaped from.

~~  
“He should have been here over an hour ago Izzy, something’s happened, something bad.” Alec paced back and forth in front of the balcony doors. Isabelle was trying to quell her amusement at the sight of her usually cool big brother essentially tearing his hair out. She was worried about Magnus too, but the image was just too funny.  
“Stop laughing at me.” Alec rounded on her, “I’m serious. How do I rescue him if he gets captured? Any shadowhunter would get instant recognition if they were the one to bring in the infamous Magnus Bane. And trying to get him out of that, and getting caught would lead to us all be executed.”  
“Magnus is clever, and strong.” Isabelle pointed out, “I’m sure he’s fine.”

Sudden noise from the stairwell cut off whatever Alec was going to retort. The front door banged open to reveal Clary, her hair plastered to her face with sweat. Jace staggered through after her, Magnus braced against him.  
“Magnus!” Alec darted forward, and Magnus fell into his arms as Jace let him go, panting and sweaty.  
“What happened?” Isabelle followed more slowly.  
“He ran into a patrol just outside. I guess he was trying to lead them away, to keep Alec safe, because we caught up with them about three blocks from here.” Clary explained, leaning into Isabelle’s hug.  
“The patrol?”  
“They won’t remember we were there, Magnus made sure of that.”  
“The idiot protected us with his last bit of strength.” Jace scolded as he slumped down into an armchair.  
“You’re welcome.” Magnus sniped back from his nest in Alec’s arms. Jace stuck his tongue out with his eyes closed.  
“Here,” Isabelle pressed a glass of water into Magnus's hand before taking a seat in the other armchair. Clary joined Jace with water for them.

Alec blocked the other three out as Clary explained to Isabelle exactly what had happened. His sole focus was the man in his arms.  
“Do you need anything? Can I get you something?” he murmured fretfully.  
Magnus huffed out a laugh. “I’m ok, Alexander. My rescuers got there before they could do any physical damage. I just exhausted my magic and thus myself.” He admitted.  
“If anything happened to you…” Alec trailed off, burying his face into Magnus's hair.  
Magnus pulled away just enough to turn in Alec's arms. He cupped his face gently, “But it didn't. Our friends were there to help and hey, I'm no slouch myself, thanks.” He teased, hoping to coax a smile from the Shadowhunter.  
Alec smiled briefly and turned his face to kiss Magnus's palm. “This time.” He muttered. Magnus raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting Alec to share his worries. “It's just we’ve been lucky. But if we get caught… we're both high enough to not be executed on sight but after that? We get a farce of a trial and get executed anyway? Which just escalate the war for everyone else.” He sighed, his whole-body slumping.

Magnus could not dispute anything Alec had said so instead he kissed him tenderly, and pressed close trying to show he was here now.  
Alec kissed back for a long moment before pulling away, closing his eyes with his forehead against Magnus's. “I’m tired of fighting someone else's war. And not being able to be openly with the person I love.”  
“So how about we do something about that?”  
Alec opened his eyes to Magnus smirking at him, his eyes shining.  
“What could we do?” Alec questioned warily.  
“For one? Lend our full support to the resistance. Especially as we have the leaders on the shadowhunter side in this room with us.”  
Alec turned to stare at the other occupants of the room. “Jace? Clary and Isabelle I knew, the white pins, but when did you get so involved?”  
Jace flapped a hand at him with his eyes still closed. “Downworlders obviously can’t be as bad as Valentine thinks if my brother’s in love with one.”  
Alec gaped at him for a long moment before Magnus gently closed his mouth with one finger.  
Clary leant forward. “There’s enough of us that don't believe in Valentine’s ways, and more of the older generation than you’d believe that think he’s gone too far but are too scared to speak out. We could make a real difference but what we need is organisation and a real bridge to the downworlders. With you and Magnus on board we’d have that. And the respect you both command would make more on both sides work together. Which could be just the push we need.”  
Isabelle nodded in support. “We really could, hermano, I don't want to be at war forever and even more I want you to be happy and Magnus is that for you.”  
Alec looked back at Magnus who smiled down at him. Alec smiled back and kissed Magnus again. “So where do we start?”


End file.
